Roads that change number
You know, sometimes you're driving along, and suddenly you notice that the number of the road has changed. Usually this is because you have to "turn off to stay on" or TOTSO for short. Rarer, and more interesting, is where two roads end at the same place (or at least appear to). Possible TOTSOs (ie, those which can be queried) are in italics. TOTSOs Motorways M1: *Junction 43 (M621) M6: *Junction 3a (M6 Toll) *Junction 11a (M6 Toll) M9: *Junction 9 (M80/A91) M25: *Junction 5 (M26/A21) M42: *Junction 3a (M40) *Junction 7b (M6 Toll) *Junction 8a (M6 Toll) M56: *Junction 3 (A5103) M60: *Junction 18 (M62/M66) *Junction 25 (A560) M61: *''Junction 3 (A666(M))'' A1(M): *Junction 44 (M1) A-roads A1 - A99 A2: *At junction with A102 near Blackwall -At M2 Junction 1 A3: -At A3(M) Junction 1 A4: -At M4 Junctions 1/2 A6: -With A5284 at Stricklandgate, Kendal A7 (southbound): -Left turn into East Preston Street to continue on the A7, straight ahead is the A701 A12: -With A127, east of Romford A13: *West of Canning town, the A13 dual carriageway becomes the A1261 East India Dock Link which then becomes Aspen Way. The A13 Totsos onto traffic lights with the A1020 and then heads west via the old East India Dock Road *Queensway, Southend. Heads east out of the town centre from a roundabout above the dual carriageway. Queensway becomes the A1160, heading south towards the seafront A14: *At Huntington *At Girton A19: *At Thirsk, GSJ with A168 A20: *At M20 Junction 1 A23: *At M23 Junction 11 A25: *With A246 and A247 E of Guildford A26: *At Tonbridge A27: -At M27 Junction 12 -At Polegate A28: -At A252 in Chilham -At A268 in Newenden -At A2042 in Ashford A30: *With A33 near Dummer SW of Basingstoke *With A343 at Lopcombe Corner *With A303 near Upottery A32: *At Newgate Lane, Fareham A33: *Junction with A3024 in Southampton A34: *At junctions with A5079 and B5093 - two TOTSOs in southern Manchester right next to one another! *West Midlands, Turns left in town centre when heading towards Walsall - straight on route is A4601. Caused by pedestrianisation of Cannock Town Centre A35: *With A350 in Poole, Dorset A37: - South of Farrington Gurney, Somerset - TOTSO with the A39 A38: - In Gloucester town centre with A430 A40: - With A418 between Milton Common and Wheatley. Debatable this as the A418 is signed to the M40 as a useless multiplex A44: - With A3400 east of Chipping Norton. The original start of the A44 - TOTSO caused by A34 renumbering after M40 completed. The status of this is disputable as although westbound traffic has the TOTSO signed, eastbound does not and runs on a short part of the former A361 and A34 instead - With A429 in Moreton-in-Marsh (twice) Doglegs down the main street for 200 m A48: - With A48(M) A52: - Kingsley Moor with the A521, just North of Cheadle, Staffordshire - With the A523 near Waterhouses heading from Ashbourne to Leek - With the A6514 Nottingham ring road at the QMC junction- grade separated but the mainline through the underpass changes number. The A52 was previously routed across the island into the centre of Nottingham before being re-routed around the outer ring road. A57: - Junction of Manchester Road and Fulwood Road. Signal control, but you have to make a concious lane change to turn right into the A57 going westbound - Junction of Sheffield Parkway and Mosborough Parkway - At M602 Junction 3 A58: - At the southern end of the short multiplex with the A573 in Platt Bridge (It also makes aright turn at the other end but thats a roundabout) - With the B5236 here in Westhoughton - With the A676 and A579 at the western and eastern ends of the Bolton Ring Road respectively A61: - At St Mary's Gate, Sheffield - At Granville Square, Sheffield - At Derek Dolly Way (Cutlers Gate), Sheffield - At Shalesmoor, Sheffield - At Thirsk with A170. A68: - At High Etherley heading north you have to turn left into Toft Hill. The road ahead is the B6282 heading for Bishop Auckland, County Durham. - At A696 north of Otterburn A100 - A499 (wiki links need adding from here down to more road nos & Towns to link articles) A104: - First notable turn is right (albeit at a traffic light) from Essex Road into Balls Pond Road. Ahead would be the A105 - Next you have to turn left at the junction with Queensbridge Road. Ahead into Graham Road is the A1207 - Then it takes a twist at the A107 junction. If you are coming from Lea Bridge Road then ahead at the roundabout is an unclassified road, instead you should turn left and right further up A114: -With unclassified road at Wanstead A117: -At North Woolwich with A112 (signs say A1011) A120: -At Stanstead, M11 Junction 8 A124: -At Beacontree Heath with A1112. A complex one. The junction was a roundabout till the early nineties. Now, heading north on the A124 Wood Lane you have to turn right to continue, or else you get on the A1112 Whalebone Lane. But the right turn is a short multiplex between the A1112 and A124 until you get to the roundabout where the A124 Rush Green Road diverges left and A1112 Rainham Road right! Heading west on the multiplex, A1112 traffic must turn right at the lights, and A124 traffic must turn left. Straight on westbound is the A1083 Green Lane A181: -At Gilesgate in Durham A199: -Westbound at Eastfield, on the Edinburgh/Musselburgh boundary. Left to stay on the A199, straight ahead for the B6415 (the old A199) -Eastbound at Tranent High Street. Left to stay on the A199 for Macmerry and Haddington, straight ahead for the B6371 and Ormiston A213: -Broad Green, Croydon, with A222 A225: –In Sevenoaks (with A224) A229: -At Cranbrook (Southbound only) A251: -TOTSO with A2042 nr Eastwell, Ashford A255: -In Broadstairs town centre -At Ramgate (Hereson Rd onto Boundary Rd (former A253)) A258: -In Deal town centre A259: -At B2064 Shorncliffe Road in Folkestone -At A2033 Sandgate Road in Folkestone -There are two in Hythe where former A2008 used to take over -Pevensey (with former A27, now a B road I think) A262: -At Biddenden A264: -With B2110 west of Tunbridge Wells (caused by the two roads swapping alignment some years ago) A271: -With A269 nr Boreham St A272: -With unclassified road in Billingshurst (caused by realignment of former A29 out of town) -At Marefield with unclassified road A287: -With A3016 N of Farnham A308: -A308 is Fulham Road and then becomes Kings Road while Fulham Road is then the A304 and Kings Road the A3218 towards Sloane Square A319: -With B383 in Chobham A321: -With B3018 in Twyford -With B3349 near Wokingham station (caused by one way system) A338: - With A346 at Collingbourne Ducis A339: -With B3349 W of Alton (due to a diverson onto the former B3006 to avoid Alton town centre) A342: -With A3026 in Ludgershall A355: -With A35 in Southampton A357: -South of Stalbridge, Dorset A360: -With A344 near Stonehenge A372: -Langport, Somerset - 3 TOTSO's in less than a mile A374: -At Plymouth: link road to Torpoint ferry. A379: -Dartmouth with A3122 -Brixham with A3022 -Teignmouth with A381 A386: -Near Northam, from Bideford, A386 TOTSO to Appledore, straight on to Westward Ho! -With the former B3218 west of Okehampton A388: -Stibb Cross with B3227. A389: -With B3274 A396: -TOTSOs at Black Cat west of Bampton with B3227 A401: -At the junction of St John Street (just South) - to continue ahead is the B501, while to stay on the A401 you must turn right into Rosebery Avenue A404: -At Hatch End A407: -At Willesden Green (heading North-East), with A4003 A411: -At Bushey Heath with A4140 A417/A419: - Cirencester. Mainline of bypass is multiplexed and alters from A419 to A417 with the A417 continuing to Lechlade and the A419 leaving to centre of Cirencester and Stroud (this all used to be the A419 pre-bypass). Actual numbering rather complex though. A422: -With B4100 northwest of Banbury (caused by former A41 being renumbered post M40) -With unclassified road west of Alcester (caused by A435 being realigned further east and renumbered A46) A428: -At Bretford A429: -West of Cirencester with the A433 -East of Cirencester with the B4425 (ex-A433) - Fosse Way is the A429 and Akeman Street the B4425 - is this a Roman TOTSO? A430: -In Gloucester town centre A442: -At junction with A4169 in Telford A448: -With A4189 in Redditch at the 'infamous' cloverleaf A452: -At Middle Bickenhill A462: -With B4590 at Willenhall -With B4464 at Willenhall A470: -With A438 east of Brecon -With A479 in Llyswen -With A489 south of Caersws -With A487 north of Trawsfynydd A487: -With A498 in Tremadog A498: -With A4086 near Llanberis Pass A500 - A999 A501: -At A40/A404, Old Marylebone Road A503: -At Hampstead, although this is a traffic light. If you're heading South and continue ahead you're on the B511, while if you are heading North-West and continue ahead you are on an unclassified narrow one-way street A504: -At Hendon Lane, Finchley -At Turnpike Lane, with A1080 A514: -Just south of Swarkestone Causeway with B587 A523: -With the A53 in Leek, where the Springfield Road leaves the Ashbourne Road on the way into town A581: -TOTSOs somewhere west of Euxton A592: -With B5320 at Waterfoot near Pooley Bridge A610: -With A6007 at Codnor A615: -With B6014 (twice) at Fourlane Ends A624: -At Chapel; road continues as B6062 towards Chinley A635: -At junction of Mancunian Way/Ashton Old Road A689: -At Cowshill, Co Durham -With B6277 at Alston Townhead A698: -Near Coldstream, A698 TOTSO to Kelso, A697 straight on A701: -Southbound at Leadburn A768: -Westbound with unclassified road near Lasswade - left turn for Loanhead, straight on for Edinburgh A920: -At junction with B9000 (located outside the village of Pitmedden) A956: -At junction with A93 and unclassified -At junction with 2 unclassifieds (wonder if they form a Totso...) -At junction with A96 and A9013) A1000 + A1020: -South of Canning Town: Heading west towards Lower Lea Crossing, the A1020 Totsos, with the A1011 heading north to meet the A13 at the Canning Town Roundabout -Near the Excel heading West, just north of Prince Albert Dock. If you stay on the road you end up at the Excel A1153: -At Lodge Avenue A1261: -Just east of the eastern portal of the Limehouse Link Tunnel (A1203) A2034: -At Cherry Garden Avenue in Cheriton (former A20) A2042: -Canterbury Road and North St, Ashford. A2070: -At junction with A2042, outside Ashford A2220: -With unclassified road in Crawley A3024: -In Southampton at Civic Centre A3025: -At B3397 near Southampton A3035: -In Southampton with unclassified road A3057: -In Romsey town centre A3072: -With the B3215 near North Tawton A3123: -Berry Down Cross near Ilfracombe. A3124: -TOTSOs with the B3220 at Winkleigh A3220: -At the turn from Cheyne Walk onto Battersea Bridge, you're not allowed to make that turn. It's a strange no-right-turn that you can't even stay on the numbered route A4061: A trio of TOTSOs at or near Treorchy, Rhondda. From south to north: -sharp left turn with B4221 -right turn with unclassified road to Cwmparc -then left turn at lights with A4058 A4148: -At the SW corner of Walsall Ring Road, where the main route heads for M6 J9 A5067: -At junction of Stretford Road/Chorlton Road A5109: -The West-most section turns from Deans Lane into Deansbrook Road (or the other way if you prefer) A6010: -At junction with B5117 in Rusholme -At junction of Dickenson Road/St John's Road, Longsight -At junction with B5093, Fallowfield A6105: -Eastbound in Duns at A6112 A6112: -With B6461 at Swinton, Berwickshire B-roads B600: - Nuthall with u/c road (ex-A610). B600 is ex-A613. B993: -At junction with B994 (located outside the village of Kemnay) B1042: -At Wrestlingworth, Beds B2063: -At Military Road in Folkestone B2064: -At Cherry Garden Avenue in Cheriton (former A20) B2067: -Tenterden (X2) -Woodchurch -Hamstreet (1 eastbound, 2 westbound) -Aldington (X2) -near Lympne B2068: -There are 2 along Old Dover Road in Canterbury within short distance of each other B2080: -Appledore, Kent B3078: -With unclassified road in Fordingbridge B3081: -At Gillingham, Dorset B3137: -TOTSOs in Tiverton with the (one time B3221) Rackenford Road B3187: -At unclassified road in Wellington B3275: -With unclassified road towards Probus (ex A390) B4072: -In Gloucester town centre (although this also carries straight on as well) B4280: -At Hoel-y-cyw, South Wales – the road ahead becomes unclassified. B4484: -At Wednesfield - junction of Wood End Road and Amos Lane B5356: -Two south of Warrington, including this one at Appleton Thorn. B6355: -Near Duns where the main road suddenly becomes the B6365, the B6355 branching off to the left at Milburn Bridge -At Chirnside where it meets the B6437. B6360: -At Leaderfoot - left TOTSO to continue to the A68 (straight ahead the road becomes unclassified) B6413: -At Kirkoswald, Cumbria B6437: -At Chirnside where it meets the B6355! non-TOTSOs A51 A4097 Kingsbury map A540 A553 Hoylake map Category:Roads Category:Special roads